superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Casablanca (1942 film) Credits
Opening Logos * RKO Radio Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * Mel Blanc as Pepino the Boy in * "Casablanca" * With the Talents of ** Humphrey Bogart as Rick Blaine ** Ingrid Bergman as Ilsa Lund ** Paul Henreid as Victor Laszlo ** Claude Rains as Captain Louis Renault ** Conrad Veidt as Major Heinrich Strasser ** Sydney Greenstreet as Signor Ferrari ** Curt Bois as the pickpocket ** Leonid Kinskey as Sascha, the Russian bartender ** Madeleine Lebeau as Yvonne ** Joy Page as Annina Brandel, the young Bulgarian refugee ** John Qualen as Berger, Laszlo's Resistance contact ** S. Z. Sakall as Carl, the waiter ** Dooley Wilson as Sam ** Marcel Dalio as Emil the croupier ** Helmut Dantine as Jan Brandel, the Bulgarian ** Gregory Gaye as the German banker ** Torben Meyer as the Dutch banker ** Corinna Mura as the guitar player ** Frank Puglia as a Moroccan rug merchant ** Dan Seymour as Abdul the doorman ** Gerald Oliver Smith as the Englishman ** Norma Varden as the Englishwoman * Based on Everybody Comes to Rick's by: Murray Burnett and Joan Alison * Photographed in Technicolor * Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures Inc. * Copyrighted MCMXLII Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 5013 * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound System * Film Editor: Thomas Scott * Camera: Max Morgan * Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck * Research: Maurice Day * Production Associate: Elzbieta Araszkiewicz * Secretaries: Dee Worth, Vi Zimmerman * Produced by: Walt Disney, Fred Qrimby * Supervising Director: David D. Hand * Assistant Directors: Jack Atwood, Mike Holoboff, Bob Ogle, Don A. Duckwall * Story Direction: Perce Pearce * Story Adaptation: Larry Morey * Live Action Models: Don Barclay, Walter Catlett, Marge Champion, Christian Rub, Val Stanton * Music by: Frank Churchill, Edward Plumb * Lyrics by (Spanish Version): Edmundo Santos * Songs by: Gene de Paul, Sammy Fain, Jerry Livingston, Don Raye * Conducted by: Alexander Steinert * Musical Direction: Dooley Wilson, Carl Stalling, Oliver Wallace, Scott Bradley * Orchestration by: Charles Wolcott, Paul J. Smith, Milt Franklyn * Choir Arrangements by: Charles Henderson * Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Story Development: George Stallings, Melvin Shaw, Carl Fallberg, Chuck Couch, Ralph Wright, T. Hee * Sequences Directors: James Algar, Bill Roberts, Norman Wright, Sam Armstrong, Paul Satterfield, Graham Heid, Clyde Geronimi, Art Davis * Character Maquettes: Wah Ming Chang * Atmosphere Sketches: Lew Keller, Sylvia Holland, Jules Engel, Maurice Noble, Howard Miles, Zachary Schwartz, Gustaf Tenggren, Glen Scott * Art Direction: Thomas H. Codrick, Robert C. Cormack, Sual Bass, McLaren Stewart, David Hilberman, Al Zinnen, Lloyd Harting, John Hubley, X. Atencio, Dick Kelsey, Bruce Bushman, Lance Nolley, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Claude Coats * Conceptual Design: Tyrus Wong * Effects Animator: Miles Pike * Layouts: Curt Perkins, Glen Scott, Robert Givens * Backgrounds: Merle T. Cox, Tyrus Wong, Art Riley, John Jensen, Robert McIntosh, Travis Johnson, W. Richard Anthony, Alan Maley, Stan Spohn, Ray Huffine, Ed Levitt, Joe Stahley * Supervising Animators: Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Eric Larson, Oliver M. Johnston Jr., Travis Johnson * Animators: Fraser Davis, Bill Justice, Don Lusk, Retta Scott, Kenneth Hultgren, Kenneth O'Brien, Louis Schmidt, Prestor Blair, John Bradbury, Arthur Stevens, Bernard Garbutt, Joshua Meador, Phil Duncan, George Rowley, Art Palmer, Richard Williams, John McKimson, Edwin Aardal, Jerome Brown, Paul Busch, Lars Calonius, Fred Madison, Paul B. Kossoff, Ugo D'Orsi, John Dehner, James Escalante, Paul Fitzpatrick, Russ Dyson, Bob Youngquist, Cornett Wood, Vernon G. Witt, Jim Will, Don Tobin, Harvey Toombs, Joe Harbaugh, Harry Hamsell, Franklin Grundeen, Arthur Moore, George Goepper, Jack Gayek, Murray McClellan, Jack Huber, Ward Kimball, Hal King, Karl Van Leuven, M. James, John F. Reed, Lynn Karp, Jim Moore, Hazel Sewell, Sandy Strother, Al Coe, John McManus, Noel Tucker, Bob Carlson, Brad Case, Emery Hawkins, Warren Batchelder, Volus Jones, Norm McCabe, Tom Ray, Ken Muse, Carlo Vinci, Marvin Woodward, Cy Young, Don Towsley, William Shull, Don Patterson, C. Melendez, Dan MacManus, John McDermott, Larry Silverman, Morey Reden, Virgil Ross, John Sibley Ray Patterson, Grant Simmons, Charles Nichols, Arnold Gillespie, Al Eugster * Assistant Animators: Lee J. Ames, Blaine Gibson, C. Melendez, Willy Pyle * Animator for Opening Sequences: Jack Kinney * Ink and Paint: Retta Davidson, Jeanne Lee Keil Ending Titles * The End · A Walt Disney Production · Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. · For Victory U.S. War of the Bonds Buy Yours in This Theatre Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:Famous Studios Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Silly Symphony Cartoon Category:World War 2 Cartoons Category:Rated G